Gladiator
"Trust no one but the edge of your blade" Dex 35, Str 55, Int 10 The primary melee class of Seven Swords, has the highest physical attack, physical defence, and health. Gladiators fight with swords and use mostly close range skills. Excellent at one on one combat since melee attacks are fast and can interrupt skill use. Skills Melee attack: '''For a gladiator, the basic melee attack involves slashing the opponent several times with a razor-sharp sword. The attack animation for this basic attack is different between male and female gladiators, however, they both deal the same amount of damage. The melee attack is an integral part of the gladiator's skills, being the most adept class in melee combat. Like all melee attacks, it is vulnerable to counter, but can interrupt a ranged assault. '''Ranged attack: '''The ranged attack for the gladiator class involves charging power in the user's sword, and releasing it at the opponent. The gladiator's ranged attack is the weakest and slowest of all of the classes, and should only be used as a last resort. Ranged attacks are not effective against mellee attacks, but they are effective against the counter skill. '''Counter: '''The user adopts a defensive stance, deflecting any mellee attack that is launched at the user. The counter skill is useful in mellee combat, but is not effective against ranged assaults. Counter is particularly effective against the gladiator class, as their primary method of attack involves a combination of three mellee attacks. Can be bought for 10 000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies one skill slot. '''Charm: '''This attack is useless against monsters, but is only to be used in a player-vs-player (P.V.P.) situation. The attack involves the user blowing a kiss at an enemy, which causes enemies of the opposite gender of the user to fall in love with the user. The enemy turns a shade of pink, with a series of hearts floating above their head. The enemy who is subjected to this attack can only attack the user of this attack for a short period of time. This attack is useful when used by a tank, who can protect their comrades in combat by drawing attention away from their weaker allies, and instead, having the enemies' attacks focused upon themselves. It is not used often, as many people over look the potential that his attack has. Can be bought for 10,000 gran from the ite store. This skill occupies two skill slots. '''Berserk: '''This attack causes the user to enter a frenzied state, causing them to turn a shade of blood-red. In this state, attacks are not interrupted by the melee of attacks of enemies, maximizing the potential to deal damage for a period of time. This is one of the most commonly used skills in the game. Very effective when paired with the guard skill. Can be bought for 10,000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies two skill slots. '''Guard: '''Causes the user adopt a defensive position, maximizing defensive potential for a short period of time. The user turns a shade of dark blue, and defensive power of the user increases drastically. This is commonly used when training, as it is the most effective way to conserve the maximum amount of health when training. Can be bought for 2000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies one skill slot. '''Smash: '''The name pretty much says it all... the user jumps into the air, and slashes their sword into the enemy with an incredible force. This is a very common gladiator skill, used by both novices, as well as seasoned veterans. This attack is commonly used at the beginning of combat, due to the fact that it is easily interrupted. Can be bought for 2000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies one skill slot. '''Provoke: '''Temporarily forces the target to focus their attacks on the user for a short period of time, effectively protecting surrounding allies. This attack is skill is extremely effective when coupled with the guard skill, as the user can tank the attack. Can be bought for 2000 gran from the items store. This skill occupies one skill slot. '''Large Smash: '''An advanced version of smash. Unlike smash that only attacks one target, this skill can damage multiple opponents, and knock them off their feet. Useful at dispatching a large number of opponents at once, or in order to escape from a large group of enemies. Once again, however, this attack is easily interrupted, so it is recommened to use as a first strike in battle. Can be bought from 10 000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies two skill slots. '''Stun Bash: '''A mellee attack that stuns the opponent for about 5 seconds. This attack is very useful for interrupting opponenets in the process of using skills, such as enemy Clerics healing their allies. This skill can also be used to flee from a single opponent, and provide precious time to heal. Can also be used to stun the foe, and then dispatch them at a distance. Can be bought for 2000 gran from the item store. This skill occupies one skill slot. ''Additional skill :''' '''Disarmed skill ': Make the opponent unable to do anything ( melee attack, range, counter, skill, etc) for a short period of time (5-15 sec). Use this to gain upperhand in one on one combat with gladiator. Occupied 3 slots Equipment 'Weapons: ' Light Sword: A gladiator's first training sword. Can be bought from the item store for 1600 gran. Has 8000 durability, 40 attack, 10 magic attack. Has two skill slots, but counter has already been set, so it only has one slot remaining. Has one build up. Level requirement of 1 to use. Iron Blade: Most common sword made of bronze. Can be bought from the item store for 6000 gran. Has 8000 durability, 60 attack, 20 magic attack. Has two skill slots, but counter has already been set, so it only has one slot reaining. Has three build slots. Level requirement of 10 to use. Jade Blade: This is a level 30 blade dropped from flame slimes. Once fully built it does more damage than the crimson edge. This blade has three slots on it perfect to fit a guard and berserk skill in or, if you please, an element a guard and smash combo.Has 8 build slots. Be careful it isn't the hardest drop to get but it isn't the easiest either so choose wisely. Crimson Edge: Sword gleaming in fiery scarlet. Can be bought for 18400 gran from the item shop. It has 8000 durability, 120 attack, and 50 magic attack. Has three skill slots, but counter has already been set, so it only has two slots remaining. Has three build slots. Level requirement of 40 to use. (can have all three slot if being dropped by monsters). Azurite Blade: The best sword a gladiator can get without the usage of coins, this rare drop is from the Minotauros Hero. This is a four-slot sword so be wise as to what you put on it for, it is the one of the toughest items to obtain as a drop. 'Armor: ' Novice Series: The most basic armour set for the gladiator, which includes novice armour, novice fauld, novice vambraces and novice sabatons for females, but novice plate, novice leggings, novice gauntlets and novice greaves for males. The set can be bought for a total of 2250 gran from the item shop. Provides a total amount of 36 defense. Iron Series: This armour has a level requirement of 10 to use. It includes an iron plate, iron leggings, iron gauntlets, iron greaves and an iron helm for males, and iron armour, iron fauld, iron vambraces, iron sabatons and iron morion for females. The set can be bought for a total of 16 000 gran. Provides a total of 60 defense, and 20 magic defense. Steel Series: This armour has a level requirement of 30 to use. It includes a steel plate, steel leggings, steel gauntlets, steel greaves and a steel helm for males, and steel armour, steel fauld, steel vambraces, steel sabatons and steel morion for females. This armour cannot be bought, but instead is a rare drop from the demon slime. Provides a total of 100 defense, and 62 magic defense. Silver Series: This armour has a level requirement of 40 to use. It includes a silver plate, silver leggings, silver gauntlets, silver greaves and a silver helm for males, and silver armour, silver fauld, silver vambraces, silver sabatons and silver morion for females. Can be bought for a total of 46 000 gran from the item store. Provides a total of 120 defense, and 50 magic defense. Platinum Series: This armour has a requirement of 50 to use. It includes a platinum plate, platinum leggings, platinum gauntlets, platinum greaves and a platinum helm for males, and platinum armour, platinum fauld, platinum vambraces, platinum sabatons and platinu morion for females. This armour cannot be bought, but instead is a rare drop from the minotaur hero. Provides the best defense bonus for the gladiator in the game. Platinum armour is red in colour, and commonly worn by experienced players. Full Fighter Set: This armour has a level requirement of 1 to use. Provides a sword, gauntlets, leggings and plate. Provides a total of 70 attack, 25 magic attack, 63 defense, and 3 magic defense. Notes Image needed.﻿ Category:Classes